My Little & Cute Slave (Tomco)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, ella no estaba junto a mí, el dolor consumía mi cuerpo. ¿A caso era mi fin?¿Este iba a ser el final de Marco Díaz? Lo había asumido, pero no esperaba que ocurriera eso... "Podrás vivir... pero a cambio quiero algo"- Escuché esa voz en mí cabeza, se me hacía inusualmente conocida. - No... quiero... morir... - Entonces sé mio...
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Gravity Falls. Esta historia contiene Yaoi: ChicoxChico, al igual que contiene Yuri: ChicaxChica, a quien no le guste estos géneros que se abstenga de leer, al contrario a quien le guste bienvenido sea. También he de decir que se hace mención a personajes de Star vs The Forces of Evil y de Over de Garden Wall

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Gravity Falls** , _SVTFOE_ , y OGW no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Alex Hirsch,** _Daron Nefcy_ , Patrick McHale

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemos y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

* * *

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, ella no estaba junto a mí, el dolor consumía mi cuerpo.

¿A caso era mi fin? ¿Este iba a ser el final de Marco Díaz?

Lo había asumido, pero no esperaba que ocurriera eso...

 _"Podrás vivir... pero a cambio... quiero algo"_ \- Escuché esa voz en mí cabeza, se me hacía inusualmente conocida.

\- No... quiero... morir... - dije casi sin aliento sobre el asfalto.

-Entonces sé mío...

Fui estúpido, no acepté que debía morir, sus palabras fueron muy claras, antes de caer inconsciente me lo dijo - _"Pero... no podrás escapar de mí... jamás"_

No tenía idea de lo que hacía, ni en lo que me estaba metiendo, tan solo sabía que quería vivir...

Y así fue como me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

En el maldito esclavo de un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio, si no del único demonio al que no podía soportar, al único que odiaba con toda mi alma... ese... era _Tom_.

Lo único que esperaba de él serían horrendos castigos, que hicieran que mi existencia en ese lugar fuera horrible. No esperaba que me convirtiera en su _juguete sexual..._

 _¿A caso sólo me pasan las cosas malas a mí? ¿Tenía que desahogar su frustración conmigo? o..._

 _¿Hay algo más profundo en esto?_

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí nuestro sensual(y lamentablemente corto) prólogo, espero que os haya gustado y que vayáis disfrutando mientras la historia va progresando._**


	2. Una oportunidad

La luz de la mañana iluminó todo el vecindario de Echo Creek, la gente lentamente se iba despertando y justamente en la casa de los Díaz, lugar donde un chico bastante "especial" si se puede llamar de ese modo, vivía con su familia y su mejor amiga procedente de otra dimensión. El chico descansaba plácidamente sin saber que ese día el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

 ** _~Pov Marco~_**

La alarma sonó, abrí lentamente mis ojos color caramelo, con dejadez saqué mi brazo de las cálidas sábanas y con un golpe apague la alarma. Mi mano se quedó sobre el botón del reloj, mis ojos estaban entreabiertos... siendo sincero, no quería levantarme.

Lentamente volví a meter mi mano y mi cabeza dentro de mi suave cobija, ya le diría alguna mentira a mis padres. . . pero claro. . . siempre hay algo, o mejor dicho ALGUIEN, que te destroza las esperanzas. Varios golpes se producen en la puerta, pero no quiero responder, el sueño lentamente va ganando a mi consciencia. . .

Pocos segundos después la puerta es tirada abajo, haciendo que me caiga de la cama por el susto –¡¿Qué demonios?! –Con dificultad me levanto y miró a la persona que me ha destrozado mi momento de paz.

–¡Star!¿¡Por qué has destrozado la puerta?!– Digo mirando el desastre que en menos de un minuto a producido mi amiga.

–Oh Marcoooo, como no respondías me he preocupado – Pone una mano en su cuello y se apena al ver el caos que ha hecho en mi habitación – Siento este estropicio. . . pero si no fueras tan plasta y te levantarás para ir al instituto no habría pasado esto –Su sonrisa burlona hizo que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de mis labios.

–Eres muy tonta Star jaja, pero quiero que luego arregles esto . . . –Dije endureciendo mi voz a la vez que señalaba la habitación.

–Si, si, está bien. ¡Pero venga!¡Date prisa! –Y tan rápido como entró en mi habitación para despertarme, salió por la destrozada puerta.

– **"Tengo la sensación de que hoy va a ser un gran día. . . "** –Miró a su alrededor y una sonrisa nerviosa se impuso en sus labios –Aunque podría no haber empezado así. . .

 ** _~Narrador~_**

El chico se arregló para ir al instituto, tomó las cosas que creía necesarias ese día,bajó hasta la cocina donde su familia y amiga la estaban esperando para desayunar. Le sonrió a todos y se sentó para desayunar, minutos después miró la hora, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tomó la mano de la rubia y salió corriendo en la dirección de la institución.

El timbre sonó, todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus clases, todos hablaban de forma entretenida mientras entraban en la clase y esperaban a la profesora.

La joven de cabellos rubios con una raya de color aqua hablaba tranquilamente con una de sus amigas ya sentada en su sitio, mientras estaba hablando su mirada se dirigió al lugar ubicado en frente de la clase, el joven de cabellera castaña todavía no llegaba a clase. **"Que** **raro. . ."** Su mente estaba en otra parte, no le hacia caso alguno a lo que la chica frente a ella le decía, tan solo observó como varios compañeros de su clase se acercaban hasta el lugar donde se sentaba Marco.

Todos tenían una sonrisa malévola implantada en sus rostros, eran tres muchachos de apariencia corpulenta.

Jackie, que era así como se llamaba la chica que presenciaba la escena. Miró en todas direcciones y al parecer nadie se había percatado de la existencia de esos chicos, excepto ella.

Pero entonces sintió como le zarandeaban por los hombros, se giró y vio como su amiga le miraba con reproche.

–¿Qué te pasa Jackie?–La joven de ojos verde aqua no respondió, tan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, su amiga también hizo el mismo gesto y continuó, más después de un par de segundas la rubia había vuelto a desconectarse de la conversación, lo que la chica le decía no le estaba interesando en lo más mínimo.

Su vista se volvió a dirigir al asiento desocupado y esos tres chicos ya no se encontraban allí. **"¿Qué estarían haciendo ahí?"** La joven quiso acercarse, pero la profesora ya había entrado por la puerta y venía con muy mala cara.

–¡MUY BIEN NIÑATOS TODOS A VUESTROS ASIENTOS! –Todos asustados por el elevado tono de voz de la mujer de avanzada edad, regresaron a sus sitios, la profesora tomó un libro en sus manos, miró hacia sus alumnos mientras estos la miraban expectantes–¿A caso tengo monos en la cara? ¡Tomad un bolígrafo y papel, vais a hacer copias durante toda la hora! –Todos comenzaron a quejarse y murmurar cosas como _'Su novio la ha vuelto a dejar'_ o _'Cada_ _día está más amargada'_ entre otros.

La vena del cuello de la mujer se infló exageradamente, estaba a punto de decirle a los jóvenes que cerraran el pico, pero antes de conseguir decir o hacer nada, el sonido de la puerta abrirse la detuvo, por esta se adentraron un par de jóvenes.

–Bien, Star Butterfly y. . . Marco Díaz, no esperaba que tú llegaras tarde. . . –El susodicho agacho la cabeza apenado y se dirigió hacia su sitio. –Esta bien, niña siéntate en tu sitio ya –La joven rubia había escandalizado por la forma de hablar de la maestra, miró hacia el joven que segundos antes había entrado con ella y suspiró, resignada y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hasta su asiento, todos los alumnos se habían quedado callados y observando al muchacho que tenía un rostro destrozado.

El chico metió su mano se agacho para tomar las cosas de clase de su mochila, a la vez que hacía eso observó que debajo de su mesa había una nota, un poco dudoso la tomó.

Para que la profesora no le viera, discretamente dejó la nota sobre la libreta ya abierta y comenzó a leerla.

El joven sin poder evitarlo puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios al terminar de ojear la nota, volvió a releerla al no creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente para después 'derretirse en su silla'.

–Marco Díaz, no te encuentras en el sofá de tu casa, así que siéntate bien –Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se sentó correctamente en su sitio mientras varios compañeros le miraban de manera burlona. Pero aun con ese sonrojo en su cara la sonrisa nunca se le borró.

 ** _~3 horas después~_**

El chico de cabellera castaña tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta, su amiga rubia observó sorprendida al joven que segundos antes había salido por la entrada de la clase.

Mientras Star se preguntaba la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Jackie se acercó hasta la mesa de Marco y observó que sobre ella había una pequeña nota, la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla. A medida que sus ojos avanzaban en la lectura una de sus cejas se arqueó y sus labios se abrieron poco a poco

– **"¿Quién demonios se hace pasar por mi? ¿Por qué harían. . .? No será. . ."** Marco. . . –No tenían mucha relación era cierto, no sabía porque sentía esa opresión en el pecho al saber que el joven podía estar en peligro, ni siquiera entendía el porque ahora se encontraba corriendo como una posesa para encontrar al joven.

Después de ir corriendo por toda la institución vio como el joven de ojos color caramelo se adentraba en el gimnasio.

–Esto no puede ser nada bueno . . . –Dijo acercándose a la puerta, su mano se puso en el pomo y a punto de abrirla escuchó pasos acelerados acercarse hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba, miró hacia todos lados, tenía que encontrar algún escondite de forma rápida. Miró hacia la derecha y allí estaba su salvación, aunque no la más agradable, los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca, no había tiempo que perder – **"Pienso vengarme por esto. . ."** – Abrió el cubo de desperdicios y se metió dentro de este, se tapó la nariz y contuvo la respiración, aquel lugar apestaba demasiado, su cuerpo entero se tenso al oír varias voces que no reconocía.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? Si nos descubren pueden expulsarnos. . . –Murmuró bajando la voz y mirando hacia todos lados.

–Tan solo vamos a divertirnos un rato con él, nadie se acercará –Dijo uno de ellos con malicia al pronunciar esa palabra. La joven abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, cerro sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

–Vamos, no seas aguafiestas entra y pasemos un buen rato.

La puerta se cerró, minutos después ya no se oía nada, tan solo un suave murmullo de fondo. La chica salió de su escondite y olisqueó su ropa –Buagh, voy a tener que ducharme más de 10 veces para quitarme esta peste. . .

Oyó un pequeño grito y sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces se adentró dentro del pabellón encontrándose con una imagen un tanto. . . perturbadora. . .

 ** _~Pov Marco~_**

No podía estar más feliz, eso puedo asegurarlo, cada poro de mi piel sentía la euforia que esa pequeña nota me había dado.

Después de esperar pacientemente a que las largas horas pasaran, sonó el timbre que daba la señal de descanso, agarre todas mis cosas y salí disparado hacia el pabellón del gimnasio.

No podía esperar, si lo que decía la carta es cierto Jackie Lynn vendrá a verme aquí, al principio no me lo podía creer, pero después de releer la nota me dí cuenta de que era la escritura de ella, después de todo, sabía absolutamente todo, bueno casi todo lo referido a su vida.

¿Debería considerarme un acosador por ello? Lo dudo. . .

Esperé durante un par de minutos y al oír el sonido de la puerta me giré con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al ver que no era ella, si no tres corpulentos chicos que jamás había visto.

–¿ A caso esperabas a otra persona? –Dijo de forma burlona. Los tres se acercaron amenazadoramente hasta mi, por inercia comencé a caminar hacia atrás. Una sensación poco agradable comenzó a surgir en mi interior. . . _Miedo_

–¿Qué a caso te a comido la lengua el gato? –Dijo el segundo y el más alto de todos. No dije nada, tampoco quería, mis pasos seguían alejándose de ellos, pero como la suerte nunca está de mi lado, sentí la fría sensación del muro.

–Parece que te quedaste sin salida~ –Una sonrisa cínica recorrió los labios de los tres chicos que ahora se encontraban frente a mi, un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal . . . Aunque, espera un momento, ¿por qué debería sentir miedo si podía romperles la cara fácilmente? Me aleje de la pared y me puse en posición de defensa, los tres rieron ante aquel acto del joven.

–¿Crees que por que sepas karate puedes vencernos a los tres?

–No sé, ¿quieres comprobarlo? –Dije haciendo un movimiento con mi mano para que los tres me atacaran.

 ** _~Narrador~_**

Los jóvenes se lanzaron sobre el más pequeño, los puños y las patadas volaron por doquier, pero ninguno de los tres mastodontes consiguió rozar a Marco, todo lo contrario, tan solo recibían los golpes del chico y si somos sinceros no eran para nada flojos.

Dejó a sus atacantes tirados en el suelo –¿Decíais algo? –Miro hacía abajo con superioridad, presumiendo de su victoria. Uno de los chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo tomó la pierna del menor y lo derribó dejando su espalda contra el suelo. El dolor recorrió todo su dorso y unas fuertes manos se apoderaron de sus muñecas, dejándolas sobre su cabeza.

El chico comenzó a forcejear bajo el agarre del más grande, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no importaba lo que hiciera la presión en sus muñecas cada vez era mayor. Otro sentimiento se estaba volviendo a implantar en su interior. . . _Impotencia_

–Que no puedes contra mí pequeño, eso era lo que decía –Lamió sus labios con lascivia, el agresor se deshizo rápidamente de la sudadera del menor y la posicionó en las muñecas de este a la vez que ponía una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas del joven para no dejar que pudiera escapar, rozando su entrepierna e implantando un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

–Gracias por dejar K.O. a mis amigos, así toda la diversión la podré disfrutar yo –Una mano intrusa se adentró bajo la camiseta del de ojos miel, los mismos ojos se abrieron exageradamente **"¿A caso va a violarme? "** se preguntó mentalmente Marco. Un pequeño chillido escapó de sus labios al sentir como uno de sus botones era apretado por la mano del mayor. –¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Detente!–Grito con varias lágrimas en sus ojos que no querían escapar de ellos, haciendo así que otro sentimiento surgiera en su interior, el _asco_

–Si continúas comportándote así no creo que aguante mucho para "partirte en dos"–Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del menor al sentir la lengua del otro recorrer su cuello. Jamás le había ocurrido nada semejante, ¿qué no iba a ser hoy un buen día? ¿Qué a caso nadie iba a ayudarle? ¿Nadie iba a salvarlo de esa situación?

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas el chirriante sonido de la puerta hizo crecer sus esperanzas de que alguien le podría salvar. Pero la figura que vio y segundos después reconoció le hizo avergonzarse aún más.

 ** _~Pov Marco~_**

Era Jackie, a parte de estar sumamente avergonzado tenía toda mi dignidad por los suelos. No pude descifrar lo que quería decir el rostro de ella, tan solo se que el chico que estaba sobre mí reaccionó al darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando. Rápidamente se apartó de mi, dejándome plena libertad para moverme, el chico salió corriendo por la puerta, no sin que antes la rubia tomara una foto del agresor.

– Ahora no te salvarás. . .–Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que me sorprendió un poco. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona, lentamente se acerco hasta mi se puso de rodillas junto a mi y me quitó la sudadera, me apoye sobre mis codos y bajé la mirada, sintiendo su intensa mirada verde aqua sobre mi.

Entonces sentí el roce de una mano en mi rostro, al sorprenderme me alejé un poco y vi que era su mano. Segundos después mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir los brazos de Jackie rodearme –Has tenido que pasar mucho miedo, ¿verdad? –Dijo haciendo más fuerza en el abrazo. Yo tan solo asentí y correspondí al abrazo evitando que las lágrimas escaparan por mis ojos.

Ella se separó de mi y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa contagiosa– Sabes, eres impresionante, venciste a dos tíos tu solo. . . pero por otra parte. . . ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Suspiré, para que quería mentir en una situación así, creo que es hora de decirlo– Porque creía que eras tú. . .– Cesé mis palabras en ese momento, ella soltó una pequeña y adorable carcajada –Y por eso viniste aquí, ¿qué a caso te gusto?– Dijo burlonamente. Sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas.

–¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que es así?– Mi voz fue más un susurro, pero sabía que lo había escuchado pues se encontraba a mi lado, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la información recibida y el silencio inundó el lugar.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron durante unos instantes, pero rápidamente ambos apartamos la vista por la vergüenza– ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera, que me dieras una oportunidad?– Esta vez la mire fijamente, con decisión, el miedo se tenía que ir. Quería saber su respuesta, aunque fuera negativa. . .

Ella giró su rostro– E-Está bien. . . - ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Parpadeé varias veces, a caso había dicho que si– L-Lo dices en serio– Jackie volvió a mirarme y noté como un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, tímidamente asintió dejándome a mi sin palabras con las que expresar la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

 ** _~Narrador~_**

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, se quedaron en silencio y se giraron para caminar hacia la salida. Marco con timidez se acerco hasta la joven rubia y le tomó de la mano, la chica se sorprendió un poco mas no apartó su mano en ningún momento.

– ¿T-Te molesta?– Preguntó el castaño avergonzado, pero lo único que recibió de parte de la chica fue un pequeño apretón más fuerte, dándole a entender que no se sentía incómoda. Ambos sonrieron internamente y salieron por la puerta del gimnasio, dejando a los dos muchachos tirados en el suelo y olvidados.

– Sabes, aun queda tiempo del descanso, quieres que vayamos a algún lugar para. . . ¿conocernos un poco más?– El chico se sonrojó al entender otro significado de esa frase, la joven frunció levemente el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo– ¡Pero no de esa forma pervertido!

El rió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar y a hablar de cosas triviales, pero en ningún momento soltaron sus manos– Oye cambiando de tema. . . ¿te gustaría quedar mañana?– Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, él la miró sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos sonrió y asintió a la pregunta.

Ambos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una chica de otra dimensión– Vaya Marco, al parecer has tenido un buen día. . . je, bien hecho. . .– Una sonrisa se quedó en su rostro, más no era una de sus alegres sonrisas, era una triste, afligida. Su rostro se ensombreció, se giró y se encaminó hacia la clase.–Odio tener este sentimiento en mi corazón . . .

El destino le tenía preparado algo sorprendente a Marco. . . Pero jamás se dijo que para Star fuera lo mismo.

Aunque el destino siempre puede cambiar de parecer y el giro que estaba a punto de tomar la vida de Marco, ni si quiera él mismo lo hubiera esperado.


	3. El fin

**_~Narrador~_**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido aquel día en el gimnasio. Aunque era cierto que aquel momento le había dejado ciertas secuelas, eso no le impedía estar feliz. Puesto que ya había conseguido algo que deseaba durante mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía a la persona que amaba o al menos eso creía él, pues cada momento que pasaba con ella ya fuera un simple paseo o una mísera charla, con tan sólo esas cosas el corazón del moreno palpitaba con tanta fuerza que hacía parecer que el corazón del mismo se saldría fuera de su pecho.

En aquel momento la alarma del joven Díaz volvió a sonar. Este la apagó y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras y vio como su madre, su padre y su mejor amiga de otra dimensión le estaban esperando con el desayuno ya listo además de añadirle un 'Buenos días' de parte de los tres junto una gran sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió abiertamente a todos los de la sala, se sentó al lado de Star para empezar a comer tranquilamente, pues hoy le sobraba el tiempo justo para ir al instituto. Sus padres le observaban fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, él simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó tomando el vaso de zumo entre sus labios para comenzar a beberlo.

– Hijo...- inquirió su padre, quien sostenía la mano de su mujer con cariño al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada cómplice.

–Tú estás enamorado, ¿verdad? –el zumo que tenía en la boca fue expulsado a propulsión impactando en la cara de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que el de ojos caramelo tosía fuertemente por la inesperada cuestión de su madre. Si las miradas matasen el pobre Marco estaría enterrado bajo tierra más de veinte veces, pues la joven princesa no parecía tener humor aquella mañana, aunque no había aparentado eso minutos antes.

–Ops... je... l-lo siento Star – habló el castaño con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, quien al mismo tiempo con una servilleta se limpiaba los restos de zumo que habían quedado en su cara, entretanto le servía otra a su amiga quien la tomó con algo de brusquedad y gruñó por la acción que Marco había hecho instantes antes – ¿Q-Qué es lo que queréis decir? – dijo girando su cabeza en dirección a sus padres, los cuales al sonreír hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran todavía más de rojo – B-Bueno... podría decirse q-que... ahora... t-tengo novia – casi susurró lo último y se encogió en su sitio, admitirlo frente a sus propios progenitores era mucho más vergonzoso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Fuera de todo pronóstico el joven escuchó como una de las sillas era movida, pasos acelerados se escuchaban y después de eso como su cuerpo ya no se encontraba en su asiento, si no estrujado entre los grandes brazos de su padre, quien no podía estar más feliz que nunca gritando cosas como: _"¡Por fin! ¡Mi hijo ya tiene novia!" "¡Estás hecho un Don Juan!"_

Solamente diciendo cosas que al chico avergonzaban más, que a su madre le hacía reír y que a la joven princesa hacía poner una queda sonrisa. Aunque el resto de la familia no lo pudiera notar estaba claro... le dolía demasiado todavía...

El castaño a parte de estar tan rojo como su chaqueta también reía de vez en cuando, en el momento que su vista se cruzó con el reloj, le pidió a su padre que le bajara, cosa que hizo, el chico tomó sus cosas para ir al instituto y junto a Star se acercaron a la puerta, la cual en cuanto abrió la de ojos verde aqua, estaba esperando con su inseparable monopatín frente a la casa del Díaz, quien no podía estar más impresionado por la inesperada aparición.

La rubia de ojos azules miró a su amigo, suspiró y puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico para susurrarle – Tranquilo no me importa irme sola así que ve con tu novia... – dijo lo último con cierto desprecio que logró disimular con una gran sonrisa tan característica en ella.

La chica salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja, los cuales después de atender por unos segundos la inesperada acción de la princesa, se miraron mutuamente y con una pequeña sonrisa adornada con un tenue sonrojo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la institución hablando de todo tipo de cosas, tomándose de las manos y claramente algún que otro beso que la chica le robaba a su novio, puesto que le encantaba ver como el castaño se ponía rojo a rabiar por sus inesperadas acciones.

En cambio, mientras el de ojos caramelo era tan feliz con su pareja... estaba aquella solitaria princesa, quien iba bastante alejada de ellos, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

 ** _~Star~_**

¿Desde cuándo estoy enamorada de Marco? Esa es una pregunta que ni yo misma podría contestar... Puesto que no sé el momento en que acabé perdidamente enamorada de él. Desde que Jackie se convirtió en su novia, no solemos estar tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Es cierto que ahora que le tiene a ella está más ocupado, pero aun así... Siento una extraña sensación de abandono.

Quizá solo sea porque estoy celosa, seguramente sea eso... Si no... ¿Quién podría explicar que no quisiera estar en ningún momento cerca de ella?

Solamente había una forma de que no me doliera más el verlos juntos. Y eso era no estar cerca de ellos... Por un tiempo estuve intentando permanecer cerca de ellos, intentar olvidarme de Marco, intentar olvidar estos sentimientos que invaden mi corazón... pero era imposible...

Pues en ese corto período de tiempo que estuve con ellos, vi facetas de él que jamás había hecho conmigo, me sentía dolida, me sentía triste... Y eso era algo que sabía que no podría esconder por demasiado tiempo.

Me dolía el separarme de Marco, me dolía estar cerca de él cuando estaba con Jackie. Me dolía no poder ser yo quien hiciera latir su corazón, me dolía no ser yo la que pudiera probar sus labios como ella lo hacía, me dolía el no haberme confesado cuando tuve la oportunidad, me dolía saber... que él jamás podría ser mío...

 ** _~Narrador~_**

Y tras mentalizarse vanamente aquellos pensamientos, la chica ahogó su llanto y las traicioneras lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos, para que con una sonrisa llegara al instituto a sentarse en su asiento correspondiente. La noticia de que Jackie y Marco habían comenzado a salir no tardó en extenderse por todo el instituto. Algunos muy sorprendidos por aquella novedad, otros entristecidos pues pensaban que quizás tendrían alguna oportunidad con alguno de los dos, otros cabreados por saber que estaban juntos y otros claramente contentos por la pareja que parecía estar en su mejor momento.

La rubia de ojos aqua había conocido al castaño completamente, mentiría si no dijera que se había fascinado con él, puesto que era todo lo que no se podía encontrar en un chico hoy en día, al menos no en todos.

Era atento, cariñoso, amable, sincero, pero sobre todo tímido y eso era algo que le encantaba puesto que cada vez que hacía algo inesperado le hacía sonrojar, cosa que fascinaba en demasía a la rubia quien tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver lo adorable que era su novio.

Cuando mandó aquella foto a la justicia ellos buscaron y buscaron al agresor, en cambio jamás encontraron ni una sola pista... Parecía... que había desaparecido completamente del mundo... algo que ciertamente extrañó a la chica fue que después de aquel suceso algunos similares estuvieron a punto de ocurrir. Pero jamás conseguían saber quiénes eran los asaltantes, lo único que podía hacer la chica era pensar que alguien los estaba enviando para molestar y claramente hacer un daño tanto físico como psicológico al castaño... pero... ¿quién podría ser el causante de ello?

–Hey... Jackie... ¿estás bien? Llevas metida en tus pensamientos demasiado rato... – la chica parpadeó varias veces, el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido para ella que ya ni si quiera se acordaba de que estaban en el receso, ni de lo preocupado que tenía al joven de ojos caramelo. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y con una tenue sonrisa tomó la camiseta del chico y lo acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que una vez más la cara y parte del cuello de este estuviera tan roja como su sudadera.

–Tranquilo Marco estoy bien, sólo es que ando muy metida en mi mente estos días, eso es todo – él simplemente contestó con un tartamudo 'está bien' cosa que enterneció a la rubia quien inesperadamente le robó otro beso al moreno quien después de la sorpresa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

Unos segundos después de aquel cálido y tímido beso los dos se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, el chico apoyó su frente con la de su novia y cerró sus ojos para con una pequeña carcajada apretar levemente a la chica quien se sonrojó por aquel acto – ¿Q-Qué pasa? – habló ella haciendo un puchero que cuando el castaño lo vio lo único que pudo hacer fue besar la sien y después sutilmente los labios de su novia.

– Es sólo que te ves muy mona así y de alguna forma cada vez me enamoras más jaja – habló con simpleza, haciendo que el corazón de la rubia palpitara fuertemente ante las simples palabras del quien ahora quería.

Y así entre risas y trivialidades el receso se había pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos había podido percatarse de que no habían podido comer nada. Las clases pasaron volando, los días y las noches igual. El corazón del castaño volaba sin miedo alguno, el de la princesa estaba hundido en el más pegajoso fango que jamás se haya podido ver. Cada día brillaba más para el castaño... al igual que cada día el corazón de la joven rubia se iba deshaciendo un poco más.

Uno de aquellos días mientras el castaño iba hablando tranquilamente con su amiga este sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, al instante se giró para mirar hacía todos lados pensando que alguien le estaba mirando fijamente, la princesa le miró preocupada, no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo y eso le acongojaba todavía más. El chico negó con la cabeza y le sonrío a la chica para tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que inesperadamente recibía un abrazo de parte de esta quien escondía su cabeza en el pecho del Díaz, él simplemente sonrió para después abrazar a la rubia quien reforzó más el agarre.

Pasaron minutos así, minutos en los que una mirada ciertamente estaba fastidiada por tener que soportar aquello que estaba viendo, no interrumpió pues sabía que aunque lo hiciera eso para ellos no sería nada extraño pues ellos eran 'amigos' la palabra que más irritaba a la de ojos aqua quien no podía soportar la cercanía que Star tenía con SU novio.

Claro que... esa no era la única mirada que estaba sobre la pareja de amigos, los cuales se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente para dirigirse hacia su propia casa.

No lo sabían, ni Marco, ni Star, ni Jackie ni nadie pero ellos siempre eran vigilados, siempre seguían sus movimientos y aquel fatídico día todo ya estaba predicho por quien lo decidió así... exacto... el destino...

Todo lo que el castaño conocía hasta ahora... todo estaba a punto de desvanecerse ante sus ojos... todo por lo que había luchado estaba a punto de desaparecer...

Pero claro... ¿quién dijo que el destino iba a ser piadoso con él o con cualquier otro? Al igual que quién dice que de los malos sucesos que le puedan surgir en el futuro... ¿no pueda haber algo nuevo que él jamás imaginó?...

Todo tiene un por qué en esta vida, no importa quién seas, no importa qué seas, el destino es más rápido que tú y te irá sacando ventaja siempre, es cierto que hay veces que puedes jugársela al destino... pero en este caso... No...

Este sería el fin de un amorío demasiado corto para el gusto de la pareja... el fin... de la vida que Marco Díaz conocía hasta aquel momento...

 ** _Y aquí termina el capítulo por hoy, sé que no es el más largo, sé que no he actualizado durante meses, pero ya lo avisé y lo vuelvo a avisar. Ahora estoy con otra obra que me gustaría acabar y por eso no puedo actualizar siempre todas las historias, cuando tengo un poco de tiempo intento continuarlas pero se me ha hecho casi imposible con ésta. De todos modos ahora que tengo las ideas más aclaradas respecto al fic espero poder ir actualizándolo aunque sea poco a poco. También espero que podáis haceros alguna idea de los misterios que irán surgiendo mientras avance el fic. El cual también está en conexión con "The Wrong Decision (BeastxWirt)" y también "The Return Of Bill (Billdip)" pasaos por ellas si queréis. NO ES SPAM LO JURO._**


End file.
